


A Cute Persona

by tezzysaurus



Series: A Drunk Mess [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, I actually wrote this at something like 1am, I wrote this ages ago, I'm cross posting, M/M, it's crack, it's literally just about drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezzysaurus/pseuds/tezzysaurus
Summary: Daehyun had never seen Jongup drunk and finally got his chance one night when he had Himchan passed out in the back seat of his car and a certain dancer doing cute things in attempts to win over his attention.





	A Cute Persona

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffncocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffncocoa/gifts).



Daehyun had never seen Jongup's drunk persona until he had to pick Himchan and him up one night. In the back of his car, a passed out hyung and a dongsaeng doing buing buing in attempts to get his attention. 

"Jongup what are you doing?" He said, managing to keep his eyes on the road while noticing little peace signs in his reer view mirror. The kid didn't respond, only smiling brightly.

He was drunk. 

Once Daehyun pulled over to the dorm, he hauled Himchan out of the backseat while Jongup followed close by, smile never leaving his face. 

The older practically flung his hyung onto his respective bed before turning to the younger.

"I'm gonna go now, ok?" He said softly, patting the boy's head, ruffling his hair a little. The angelic smile briefly left the younger's face as he nodded.

As Daehyun pulled away towards the door, the younger tugged on his arm, quickly placing a kiss to the older's cheek before smiling again. 

Daehyun was so confused. 

 

~

 

The vocalist could only watch the dancer the next day as he made his way into the practice room, rubbing the back of his head.

"Rough night?" Daehyun asked. The younger glanced over before shrugging.

"Seemed cool," Jongup said before beginning his stretches. 

Daehyun quickly joined him before whispering, "you know I never took you as a cute drunk."

Jongup narrowed his eyes at the older, "I don't know what you're-"

"All that sinful, tough persona you put up?" Daehyun raised his eyebrows, "don't kid yourself." He placed a hand on the dancer's shoulder before leaning in, "it all goes away when you're inebriated." 

Jongup looked momentarily panicked before Daehyun playfully nudged his dongsaeng, "I know you." 

Daehyun winked at the younger before walking away, leaving the kid looking like a lost puppy. 

 

~

 

Jongup thought long and hard about the previous night for the rest of practice. He remembered drinking with Himchan until early hours, something about calling Daehyun to-

Oh no. 

What did he do...what did he say? 

He had to find out somehow...

"Hey! Jongup-ah!" Yongguk shouted to the younger before calling him over. The dancer wandered over, head hanging low. "Something bothering you?"

"Have I ever done anything while drunk?" He asked, quickly.

Yongguk smiled, his gums showing a little, "that kind of something happen? I don't know Jongup, you usually sit there and smile, maybe Himchan's made you do aegyo one too many times but not much."

"Have you spoken to Daehyun-hyung?" Jongup asked, eyes avoiding his hyung's face.

"I will if it makes you feel better," the leader said, rubbing Jongup's arm before standing up and leaving on his quest for the main vocalist. 

 

~

 

Daehyun was found with a mouthful of food before the leader sat in front of him.

"What happened between you and Jongup-ah?" He asked, serious look on his face. Daehyun covered his mouth before a blush crept up on his face.

"Nothing, I picked Himchan-hyung and Jonguppie up from a bar last night. Himchan was out for the count while Jongup was being cutesy. I took them both in and the next minute I know-" Daehyun cut himself off, feeling the burn of his cheeks, "Jongup kissed my cheek," he muttered quickly.

"Huh?" Yongguk asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jongup. Kissed. Me. On. The. Cheek." Daehyun said, sighing.

He watched as the leader covered his mouth, clearly grinning ear to ear as his shoulders moved up and down.

"That's certainly a first," he said, chuckling as Daehyun's eyes widened a little. 

"Jongup usually just sits there, maybe let's Himchan make him do aegyo a couple of times but he's pretty still," the leader stated. "Still it's cute to watch."

"Yeah it was," Daehyun said, smiling as he remembered the cute moves in his reer view mirror.

"Does Daehyunnie have a crush on Jonguppie?" Youngjae whispered, making the other vocalist jump. 

"It would seem so," Himchan said, sliding to one side of Yongguk.

"Wh-what? No..." Daehyun said, looking anywhere but at his group mates.

"That's a shame hyung," Junhong sat the other side of Yongguk, "Jongup-hyung says great things about you."

"Really?" Daehyun looked at the maknae in confusion.

"Totally," Youngjae joined in, "his face lights up when we mention you, he misses having you around the dorm too."

Daehyun blinked a couple of times to let this new information sink in. 

Daehyun stood up quickly before running over to the practice room, finding the dancer practicing one of his solos. The younger quickly turned around.

"Hyung?" He tilted his head, "what's up?" 

Daehyun took a deep breath before marching over to the angelic man and kissing his cheek. 

"There."

Jongup's eyes widened a little before he squinted at the older, "what?"

"Revenge for what you did last night."

Jongup's face went as red as one of Junhong's cherry tomatoes. 

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started as a prompt from fluffncocoa:
> 
> "All that sinful, tough persona you put up? Don't kid yourself. It all goes away when you're inebriated." 
> 
> I'm actually going to continue this but I'm unsure whether I'm going to make them oneshots or a chaptered fic.


End file.
